The telecommunication industry has many different companies and stake holders that interoperate and share resources to maintain electronic communications networks. An extraordinary array of old and new electronic equipment are integrated into our telecommunications infrastructure. The alliance for telecommunications industry solutions (ATIS) is a standards organization that works to develop and promulgate standards that promote smooth interoperation among different telecommunication companies. ATIS provides guidance on cybersecurity, network reliability, technological interoperability, billing, and network functions virtualization.